The One For Me
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Stefan left town after Elena chose Damon. Two years have passed since then and he tells himself every day that he's moved on but running into a person from his past, brings up every feeling he has tried so hard to bury. Stefan eventually returns to Mystic Falls but will he return to Elena? If you know me, then you probably know the answer but this will be angsty for a good while.
1. Preface

**The One For Me**

_**This takes place post-Season 4 finale but Stefan doesn't get buried in the water in this story because the thought hurts me **__**way**__** too much! Seriously every time I think of my baby boy desiccating down there, I either feel like crying or I just cry period. (Damn writers!)**_

_**This was going to be a one shot but I can't resist making it a bit longer. Please give me some feedback! Tell me if it's worth continuing. Fair warning though: The road back to Stelena happiness will not be easy but rather pretty rocky. Stefan is gonna try **__**very**__** hard to move on as will Elena but a little something called TRUE LOVE will eventually lead them back where they belong. Just be really patient. **_

_**P.S. The new update for "To This End" is coming soon as well!**_

**Preface**

_It was time to go._

Lexi sat beside him on the passenger seat, a jaunty expression on her angular face. _"New York?"_ She asked. She knew that he was leaving tonight and likely never to return to Mystic Falls. She believed that it was the best thing for him under the circumstances and Stefan did too. He really did need a _long_ break from everything.

Stefan shook his head. "Too close."

"Vegas!" Lexi offered a new location, a smile on her face.

Stefan quickly shook his head anew. "Ugh, no. Too touristy."

"Look, I know you think I'm joking, but you just graduated for the millionth time. It's time to start living your life."

Stefan nodded and stared straight ahead as the dark road lay out before him, seemingly unending. "What if Elena was... the one?"

"She was. And she will always be an epic love." Lexi smiled, touching his arm. "Contrary to popular belief, there are actually multiple ones - especially for a vampire. The only way to find another is to let go, and move on."

"I've never been to Portland." He said with a little smile and looked over back at Lexi. Except she wasn't there. The passenger seat was empty. His best friend was gone, like everything and everyone else.

He sighed. "See ya, Lexi."

XoXoXo

By the time he had reached the quarry, he had made a promise to himself. He was going to Portland and he was going to start over. That's what Lexi wanted and the least he could was humor her, even if she was gone. He would enroll in a college, join a fraternity, set himself up in a nice dorm, make some friends, and get a career. Basically do all the things vampires never did. And maybe someday, he could allow himself to fall in love with someone again. It didn't seem possible but Lexi wanted him to be happy and he wanted to honor her wishes. _Even if it killed him._

He unloaded the safe and vowed that by the time it had sunk beneath the surface of the water, he was going to be alright. He was going to smile, even if it was forced. Silas was gone at least. That was something.

He set the box on the ground. He leaned down and tested the security of the lock. It remained fast. He then gave the box the old heave-ho and watched it hurtle over the side of the cliff. As it fell, Stefan reminded himself it was almost time to smile. The safe hit the open water with a resounding _smack!_ He watched it sinking fast, collecting water, and he smiled as it finally submerged. The smiled was far from authentic, but he did it for Lexi. He knew she would be watching him from The Other Side. He smiled for his best friend – the one person who had never stopped believing in him.

He smiled until it hurt and then he climbed into the SVU and began driving away.

XoXoXo

He drove all night and was across state lines by early afternoon. He had seen the first rays of the sun as it crept over the horizon that morning and it had warmed him a little bit. Not a lot, but it was something. He cranked up the radio, listening to Bon Jovi on CD. He drank two cups of black coffee that he had picked up from a little mini-mart off the highway. He did everything he could not to think of Elena. Sometimes it worked while he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and sang along to "Just Older". Sometimes thoughts of her and her beautiful, expressive eyes invaded his mind. But he kept pressing on because that's what he had to do. He had run out of options even as he accepted that the life he had known was now over.

His cell phone started ringing at noon. He ignored it, letting it go to voice mail. It rang again at twelve fifteen. He didn't dare look at the screen. It rang again at twelve-twenty. The caller was insistent though, possibly getting desperate to talk to him. He finally reached for it and extracted it from his pocket. He had three missed calls from Elena. It was a kick to the gut but he resolved if she called again, he would answer.

He didn't have long to wait. She was calling back in a minute this time. He sighed and tried to keep his voice neutral as he answered with a "hello". It was hard to maintain his composure though when she immediately asked, "Stefan, I've been worried about you. Where have you been?"

_Be neutral, be noncommittal,_ he reminded himself. _Don't let her realize you're suffering because you don't want her to feel bad. You want her to be happy. That's all you've ever wanted for her. And if Damon does that for her, more power to him._

"Hey," Stefan said and praised himself a bit for keeping his voice even, free of the longing even the sound of her words stirred up in him. "I didn't mean to worry you. Everything went okay with Silas. He's out of our lives forever."

"That's good. I mean, that's actually really great. When I realized you never came back to the boarding house last night, I was worried."

"No need to worry. I just need a little time away, you know."

"Oh… not too long I hope."

She was torturing him, reeling him back like a salmon dangling on a hook. Why did she have to want him to return? Why couldn't she just wish him "bye and good riddens"? It would be so much easier somehow.

"I am not sure how long I'll be gone, to be honest. I just need some time to clear my thoughts." _To make my unbeating heart stop hurting,_ he added silently. _That should only take one or two, or ten centuries…_

"Where are you going? Anywhere in particular?"

"Portland for now," Stefan answered. "I might put down roots there eventually."

"You're running away!"

"I'm not; I just need time," he said again.

She sighed softly. "I'm sorry. That came out sounding very judgmental. I just want to be sure you're alright."

"I am," he said. It wasn't a total lie. He was choosing to be alright to honor his fallen comrade, Lexi.

"Well uh, keep in touch."

"Will do," Stefan agreed. "Tell Damon to take care for me."

"I will."

"Bye, Elena," he said quietly.

"Bye, Stefan. Godspeed."

There was dead air then and he hung up his phone, tossing it aside where it fell under the dashboard. Good, he would have less temptation to answer it next time.

He sighed and looked ahead, seeing the road stretch on endlessly before him. He had miles to go…


	2. Chapter 1

_**I hope this chapter is okay. There are no Stelena scenes yet but they should be in the next chapter. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews thus far.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Almost two years later ... __**Portland ...**_

"_**Think fast!"**_ A familiar masculine voice called out and Stefan heard the distinctive sound of a football hurtling through the air, spinning wildly as it zipped through the wind. He caught it by holding his hands above his head, not even needing to turn around to look in the direction it was flying from.

"Holy fuck, Salvatore, how do you do that?" Bobby White asked as Stefan turned and sent the football flying back to his friend. They had roomed together for a semester before Stefan joined Sigma Phi and moved into the fraternity house. Bobby also played on the football team with Stefan. Stefan was having the college experience he would have had if he were really alive. He studied hard during the week days and partied hard on the weekends. He was a BOMC (Big Man on Campus) and one of the most sought after bachelors at the university. He had done everything Lexi had wanted him to, except fall in love with someone. He had dated a few times but quickly discovered that it really wasn't for him. People had openly asked if he was gay. He told them that he just was not into dating right now. Honestly, it was hard not to be selective when none of the girls here made him feel like the one who came before them. He had a lot of friends who were girls though, one in particular who was jogging across the campus towards him now.

"Just lucky I guess," Stefan said with a smile.

Bobby shook his head as he saw Charley Abrams moving towards Stefan. "Your shadow is here," he said and laughed before heading off in the opposite direction. Stefan watched him throw the ball to some of their teammates who had started an impromptu game of flag football in the quad.

"Hey, Stefan," Charley greeted him as she came over to him and dropped down onto a bench. She offered him a brilliant, pink-lipped smile. She was decidedly attractive and very petite and blonde but she was just a really good friend to him. Lexi would have probably approved of her too. Despite looking like a daytime soap opera star, Charley was very down to earth and a bit of a tomboy preferring jeans and a jacket to skirts and fancy blouses. Stefan had at one time thought he could possibly be romantically involved with her but they had somewhere along the way fallen into _the friendship zone_ and he was okay with that. He may not have found a second "epic" love but he hoped Lexi was watching from The Other Side and saying, _"yeah, Stefan, you're doing a-okay."_ He thought of his best friend a lot; other people from Mystic Falls not so much... At least he tried not to and sometimes it almost worked.

Just not today. Elena and Damon had been on his mind all morning and he didn't know why. He had tried shutting off the thoughts, the feelings, but they were simmering beneath the surface of his mind.

"Stefan?" Charley prompted. "You know its socially acceptable in this part of the world to say 'hi' or 'hello' when someone greets you."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Stefan said, sitting beside her on the stone bench.

"One of those days huh?"

Stefan shook his head. "Not really. Just a bit distracted I guess. Finals are next week..."

"Yeah and then we're all going to Rio for two weeks. You're still coming right?"

"Yeah, of course," Stefan said quietly. It was humorous to think of a centuries-old vampire trying to catch a tan in Brazil but he would go because he knew Charley would have been disappointed if he didn't.

"Great. I can't wait to have sand in my toes and feel the warm water on my skin. I need a _vaca_ like three months ago."

"Me too," Stefan agreed. "So what's on your agenda for tonight?"

"Studying, studying, studying. I won't pass trig if I don't."

"I can help you study," Stefan offered.

"Its Friday."

"Yeah ..."

"And that means Party Boy Stefan emerges from his cocoon."

Stefan chuckled. "You're more important than any party." He would have blushed then, if a vampire could blush. That had almost sounded like a come-on and he hadn't intended it that way. They were friends and he didn't want to change that now.

Fortunately, Charley didn't seem to read too much into it. She smiled. "You really don't mind?"

"No. I will go to the Circle K and pick up all the 'study materials' we need."

"AKA chips, dip, soda ..."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah and maybe some of those good mozzarella sticks they make..."

"Yeah, those are good." She looked at the watch on her tiny wrist. "I gotta run. My last philosophy lecture is in ten minutes and its halfway across the campus."

"Yeah, get going. I'll see you around seven," Stefan said and offered her a smile. She waved to him and then took off running. She did that a lot, almost as if she was running from something or someone. He had told her once that she should join the cross country team here at the university and she had scoffed at the idea; said she liked junk food way too much though he'd never seen her actually gain a pound.

Stefan sat on the bench for a while longer, trying to clear his thoughts. He then decided to head to the market to pick up all the things he had mentioned he would get for his and Charley's study night. He watched the students on the quad as he walked towards his SUV. They had normal lives, they were human. He sometimes wondered despite his reputation as BMOC if he really fit in. He was a lot older than them; he was dead; he drank animal blood and yet he only _claimed_ to actually like beer pong. He wasn't really what he had imagined he would be and sometimes doubts filled his mind.

He reached his car and climbed in, gunning the engine. He drove the four blocks to the mini-mart, wondering the whole time if he should have taken a page out of Charley's book and ran there. He was keyed up, restless, feeling as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He didn't know why. It was a sunny day. People were playing Frisbee and walking their dogs. Nothing should be bothering him and yet...

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he parked in front of The Circle K and dropped to his feet. He walked inside and immediately a familiar smell assailed him. A special perfume, the scent radiating off of her skin...

"_Katherine,"_ he murmured as he spotted a familiar figure lugging a carton of wine out of one of the refrigerators along the back wall. He would know her anywhere.

She must have heard him because she turned and looked at him with those familiar, ever-haughty brown eyes. "Stefan," she said with a smirk. "Help a lady out here."

"A lady you are not," Stefan said, feeling snide. What the hell was Katherine doing in Portland? Why was she in a mini-mart buying cheap wine and looking at him like she had expected him to come in here all along?

"Touche, Stefan," Katherine said and shoved the box back into the fridge before moving over to him. "Its so funny running into you here of all places. I heard you were on the west coast but imagine ..."

"Stop it, Katherine. Why are you _really_ here?"

"Does there need to be a reason? Maybe I missed my old lover."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "What do you want? I am pretty sure this meeting was no accident."

Katherine sauntered over to him and linked her arm through his. He thought about tugging away but she whispered, "I think there is something you should know. Come outside with me."

Against his will almost, he walked with her outside. She immediately leaned against his SUV. "I never really picked you for an SUV type guy."

"I've been driving it for years."

"I know but still, its kind of tacky."

"Katherine, did you come all the way here just to talk about cars?"

Katherine shook her head, twining a strand of chocolate brown hair around her pinky. "No."

"Well then spit it out. I have places to be."

"You and that faux-blonde what's-her-name have plans tonight I am guessing? I can never remember her name. Connie? Cara...?" She smirked. "Are you sleeping with her?"

Stefan growled at her. "Leave her alone, Katherine."

"What can I do to her, really, Stefan? You know I'm not a vampire anymore thanks to your sweet little Elena." He stiffened at the mention of his ex. "Oh if only you could see the look in your eyes right now. You're still not over her, are you? I bet seeing me after all this time brings up a lot of memories."

"I'm done here. Stay away from Charley or I'll break you." He started to push her aside but she blocked him.

"That's right. Charley. Something ain't right about her. Just an observation."

Stefan paused in his tracks. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Not long, I promise."

"Your promises mean less than nothing to me. Now move or I'll move you."

Katherine stepped aside but she remained close by. "Elena..."

Stefan stared straight ahead. "What about her?" If he had a pulse, the mere mention of the woman he had loved and lost would cause it to race.

"I take it you haven't heard about the trouble in the little one Starbacks town called Mystic Falls."

"What are you talking about?"

"When is the last time you heard from my doppelganger or your brother for that matter?"

Stefan shrugged. "Its been a few weeks. I got an email from her a couple of days ago but -"

"Did you read it?"

"I meant to."

"She was probably asking you for help and you actually didn't read it? Seriously, Stefan? Do you really think if you don't respond to her, you can just forget her? I know how you feel about that _woman_ for lack of a better word."

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked with a sigh.

"Because she's in trouble," Katherine said. "We all are, actually."

"From what?"

"From the 'heat' in Mystic Falls."

"Klaus?"

"Please. Old news. There's a new big baddie in town causing trouble."

Stefan's eyes went wide. "What's his name?"

"How do you know its a him? Sexist much? To be honest, no one really knows who this naughty little soul is but things there are getting really bad. Which is why I got the hell out of dodge."

"What do you think they want?"

Katherine shrugged. "Power, revenge probably - the usual stuff these types want."

"Why are they targeting Mystic Falls?"

"The hell if I know."

Stefan shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't believe any of it. I think you just came here to stir up trouble. You were bored being human ..."

Katherine rolled her eyes as Stefan opened the door, climbed inside and fired up the engine. He heard her call after him, _"Fine. Ignore the truth. It's your precious Elena's funeral..."_

XoXoXo

Stefan knew better than to put any stock into Katherine's words and yet he hadn't he felt a quiet foreboding all day? He supposed he could put in a call to Damon and see if things really were on the up and up.

As soon as he reached the Sigma house, he jostled past his frat brothers and went to his room, closing the door after him. He realized that he had never actually picked up anything at the mini-mart but that couldn't be his priority. His brother was. Elena was. If Katherine was actually telling the truth... Why she was telling him this at all he didn't know. She was always working some angle though, even as a human.

He called up Damon first but there was no answer. It went right to voice mail. His hand shook a bit as he dialed Elena's number next. Every time he talked to her, he had to remind himself that she was his past and that she didn't want him anymore.

An automated voice told him that her phone was out of service completely. He was very worried now and started to pace the length of his room, not sure what to do next.

He remembered her email, the one she had sent him a bit ago. He had tucked it in a file folder to possibly read later.

He went over to his computer and turned it on. He was logging onto the Internet soon enough and then opening his email program next. He went to the file folder that he had marked simply "ELENA". He pulled the email up and taking a deep breath, began to read, his whole body becoming more tense with each word that caught his eyes.

_Dear Stefan,_

_Damon and I really need you right now! Please come home._

_Elena_

Stefan shut off the computer and immediately jumped to his feet, a million and one emotions racing through him all at once. Elena's email had actually scared him. He was scared _for_ her and Damon as well. It all seemed very unusual, surreal even. A tad bit suspicious too...

He sighed. He had no choice now.

_He had to return to Mystic Falls._


End file.
